Harry Potter Sorting : Avenger Style
by Shittake Ramen
Summary: Thanks to pyrogirl95 for giving me the idea. She did one for Leverage and now I'm doing one for the avengers. What house would the avenger be in if they when to Hogwarts? Please R


**Disclaimer** : I own nothing so don't sue. Please enjoy my version of what house the avengers would be in. Please R&R

* * *

**Agent Coulson**:** Gryffindor**

Agent Phil Coulson was a man of mystery, an all around nice guy really. Its because of his claiming energy and warm smile people tended to forget that he was a skilled agent. The more people underestimated him and relaxed the easier it was to do his job. He wasn't the right hand man of Nick Fury for nothing. Originally he was approached for the director position of S.H.I.E.L.D first but he turned it down in favor of working behind the scenes. It was because of these facts that Agent Phil Coulson would have been the most cunning Gryffindor ever a Slytherin in Lions clothing. He would have fought the hat against going to Slytherin just like Harry Potter had. If they ever met each other they'd both agree to being the Slyest lions to ever grace the house of Gryffindor.

**Director Fury**: **Gryffindor **

Director Nick Fury was a man of the old system a solider later turned spy through and through. The down side Fury wont admit is being promoted to the Director of the secret organization of S.H.I.E.L.D and getting funded to make his own Helicopter/Ship machine hadn't made him a bit cocky. It had a little bit , but he felt he was entitled to something after all the things he done for the organization. Nick was quick to judge people ( part of his being a spy) and assume they were an enemy instead of waiting to see the whole picture. He wasn't to overly found of people who didn't see _his_ way of things. He went out of his way to _make_ them see his way wither they wanted to or not. Nick Fury was the classic Gryffindor headstrong, brave , and foolhardy and quick to judge. He and Ron would make good chess partners if they ever meet. They would definitely get along quite swell.

**Agent Romanoff**(**A.K.A**) **Black Widow**:** Slytherin**

Agent Romanoff better know as the black spider was a trained killer and the rest of the avenger knew it. But let it be said its one thing to know something and other to see it. Natasha was good at keeping herself approachable but those that _really_ knew her new that the killer is always under the surface wide and alert waiting for the first sign of trouble so it can strike. The black widow was very cunning and ambitious she wouldn't have a reputation like hers if she wasn't. It isn't a well known fact but before she work for S.H.I.E.L.D she was one of their biggest threats being a well trained assassin wanted for hire by every political power that want a rival out of the way quietly. She took down some of S.H.I.E.L.D 's most important people. That was a big blow to their pride. They had the best and brightest working for them and now they wanted her. When she first encountered S.H.I.E.L.D she was being rescued by one of their agent. She join for only two reasons after Agent Hawkeye had help her. The first being she hated owning someone a life debt least they use it to screw her later and second for pure survival and preservation. Agent Romanoff was a big fan of the saying' _the enemy of my enemy is my friend_'. What better way to keep taps on S.H.E..I.L.D then from right under their noises. Natasha trusted no one while being aloof and sultry. If she ever met Blaise Zabini they'd have quite a bit to chat about. Natasha Romanoff was what the originally Slytherins were about cunningness , ambition and preservation of her person.

**Agent Stark** (Temporary) (**A.K.A**)** Ironman**: **Ravenclaw**

Anthony Stark was many things : playboy , billionaire , philanthropist and most important Ironman. He was a character ask anyone who new him well. He drink hard , partied hard and slept with rows and rows of gorgeous women when ever he wanted. While at first some would think Tony would be a shoe-in for the house of the Lion let It be known he valued knowledge above all other things. His thirst for the new and unknown was only match by his comrade and friend Bruce Banner's. He was smart and he knew it and he like _letting_ everybody else know it too. Tony was never seen with out his tablet or a science book, or biochemistry book , or ... well you get the point. Tony would have loved to bounce ideas off Hermione Granger if he ever meet her and unlike her he would have told the hat to shove it where the sun don't shine being brave only got you so far but knowledge was power. He knew he was brave, he was or use to be a weapons maker and everybody wanted a piece of him it was a risk just walking out his front door every day. But everybody wouldn't want him if he wasn't always at the top of his game staying three steps ahead with his would fight tooth and nail to be put in Ravenclaw. Hell he would give the sorting had several reasons why he shouldn't be place in Gryffindor making the hat surrender and put him in Ravenclaw so he'd shut his trap.

**Agent Rogers** (**A.K.A**) **Captain America**:** Gryffindor**

Steve Rogers is another Gryffindor to add to the pile but unlike Agent Coulson and Director Fury he was what Godric Gryffindor was all about. Well-mannered , brave , handsome , and had a hero complex 20 miles wide. He was the _true_ classic Lion friendly and charming to all and even if you were an enemy he would still help you when he could and if it was in his power to do so. He was unfortunately gullible like Godric was. It was because of this reason amongst others that the true standard for Gryffindor was types like Nick Fury and Ronald Wesley foolhardy and headstrong. Godric would not be happy if he were alive today to see what's become of his house. Steve Rogers if he ever meet Harry Potter would have had quite a lot in common. Like both being runts of the litter but making up for it with a lot of heart. Both golden boys of their age with everyone watching their every move waiting for error. Yeah I think if it had been another time and another version of earth Steve Rogers would have been best mates with Harry Potter way before Ronald Wesley could lay claim to that title. Voldemort who? With those two paired up Riddle wouldn't know what hit him till it was way to late.

**Agent Barton **(**A.K.A**) **Hawkeye **: **Slytherin**

Theirs not much to say were Agent Barton is concerned he is a Slytherin with a little bit of Hufflepuff throw in. He was the second after Agent Coulson to get on the wagon about the avengers. He like everybody and found it all quite entertaining. Not that he'd tell them that. Let it been known and seen Clint Barton had one hell of a poker face their were times even Agent Coulson who had been his handler for years didn't know what he was thinking. He was fast like a viper or his preferred animal a hawk. You didn't see him striking till you were died. He was sly and silent always a safe distance way up on a high ledge were he could see every angle. Clint will be the first to admit if asked when he's drink or feeling like sharing that he likes the avengers its like family dysfunctional but you know they got your back. If he every meet Blaise Zambini they'd have one hell of a game of poker. Neither willing to admit the other was bluffing because both had top notch poker faces. They'd probably bond over the amusing things the other avenger find to be far from hilarious.

**Agent Banner** ( **A.K.A**) **The Hulk**:** Hufflepuff **

As strange as it may seem to have _The Hulk _in Hufflepuff Bruce Banner was a very passive man. Loyal to a fault to those who have earned it and that goes for _the_ _other guy_ to. Hulk meant well most of the time and didn't really mean to be so destructive. As for Bruce he took a quick liking to Tony. Tony didn't treat him any different because of the Hulk. He could tell the other tipped towed around him afraid _to set him off_ in a manner of speaking. He wanted to know what the secret weapons that Fury had kept from them was all about for the sake of the American people on the whole as well as what that might mean for Tony and him. They were friends and he like each and every one of them. He would fight to his last breath for them and he knew they all would do the same. You don't come out of an alien invasion without becoming closer together. So yes please close your mouth fly's might get in. Bruce Banner would be a proud Hufflepuff caring and loyal.

**Agent Thor **(**A.K.A**) **Asgardian God**: **Gryffindor**

Loud , Merry , Foolhardy and impulsive, what more could you want in a Gryffindor. I image the Wesley twins would love a go at Thor's hammer and the girls would swoon at his smile and great hair. Watch out Cedric Diggory you have completion. He came back to earth to save it even though his father probably told him not to. He save earth no once but twice and would lay his life on the line for it. Hero complex check. People know when he coming and dread the encounter of brave foolishness. To quote Loki when clouds began to form and thunder clash and Rogers asked if he was okay and the response was ' _I'm not overly fond of what follows'. _He joins the avenger with little fuss as it is his right to protect earth. Hero complex that spans worlds check.

* * *

**Bonus Sorting's**

**Loki **: **Slytherin**

Loki is a new type of Slytherin that had no tact and is weak and it shows. While he might have at one time been cunning and sly his untactful way of obtaining power has disgraced that memory. I would image he and Draco Malfoy would have tea every Saturday afternoon and talk about how unjust the world is to bow at the feet of buffoons like Potter and Thor. They would be stuck in delusions of grander that will never be and are vain to a fault blaming everything on everyone else. Yes they would be the best of friends I'm sure. Only difference is Loki can call on Odin to deal with his problems. I'm sure Loki with never realize he been taken advantaged of by the Tessareact to proud to admit it and will still till this day say it was all his choice to fail so miserably. Don't worry Draco believes you had a chance to take over ... scratch that even he disappointed and assumed to call you a fellow Slytherin. Poor Loki.

**Pepper Potts** : **Hufflepuff**

Pepper would have been in Hufflepuff on sheer principle. All of the messes she has had to clean up for Tony that iron will and a ton of patience. She could have left Tony long ago for some one else someone nicer and less impulsive but she didn't. That Hufflepuff loyalty at its best. Pepper goes with the flow and never mean to anybody with out just clause. The Hufflepuff house would be happy and honor to have a hard and loyal person like Pepper Potts in their house , if for nothing else because she puts up with Tony and that deserves a ton of respect and kudos.


End file.
